Naruto: Vom Sturm und den Blitzen
by Grimgoth
Summary: AU, M, zur Sicherheit. Naruto lässt seine Maske während des Chunin-Finales fallen, aber das ist nicht sein einziges Geheimniss. Wie wird ein SuperNaruto der aber immer noch Naruto ist die Geschichte ändern. Seine Offenbarung bringt veränderungen. NarXHin


Es war der Tag der Invasion, es war der Tag an dem es Zählt der Tag an dem er seine Maske Fallen gelassen hatte der Tag an dem er nun auch das meist gehüttete geheimnis von Konoha lüften müste.

* * *

In die Strassen der Mächtigsten Ninja Stadt strömten aus drei Himmelsrichtungen Feindliche Ninja durch Hausggrosse Löcher in der Schutzmauer. Die Kreaturen die für diese Löcher verantwortlich waren schlingen sich vor der Horde an Ninja her alle Häuser auf ihrem weg zu vernichten.

Im Stadion:

„Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru folgt Sasuke und helft ihm gegen Gara wartet ich...." Sagte Kakashi bevor er Naruto unterbrochen würde.

„Sensai, ich hab etwas anderes zutun....dein Sensai" dabei macht Kakashi Grosse Augen „Hat mich mir nicht nur eingeheimnis anvertraut."

Kakashi war Überrascht streich Überrascht er starrte ins Leere und wusste nichts zusagen. Es war nicht was er über Sensai sagte dachte sich Kakashi es ist die Art wie er es sagt, so hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt so ernst. Ist das was Gai meinte was Naruto im Kampf gegen Neji offenbart hatte das alles was wir von ihm bis jetzt gesehen haben eine Maske ist. Dieses Fragte sich Kakashi und bevor er oder die anderen beiden ein Frage stellen konnten war Naruto weck.

Alles was an dem Platz wo erstand übrieg war wo er stand waren Blätter die zu Boden regneten.

Sakuras Gedanken rasten, ist da mehr das eben hat mich schon geschockt was nun war alles was ich von ihm wusste Falsch. Ihr inner Stimme für einmal Ruhig lies sie nur ihr Kopfnicken spüren, Ja.

Shika gingen ganz andere gedanken durch den Kopf, mal von Blonden Unruhestiftern abgesehen. Wird er? Wenn jetzt wann dann. Naruto mach uns Stolz. Haha werden die alle kucken.

Naruto bahnt sich den weg durch Konoha, sein ziel der Hokage Turm um genau zusein das Dach.

Er war nicht mehr weit 3 min.

In ganz Konoha herrschte Krieg, keiner gab nach die Leaf Ninja verteiligten ihre Heimat mir dem Willen des Feuers der ihnen von kleinauf noch bevor sie zu Akademie gehen geprediegt wird.

Doch sie stehen auf verlorenem Posten ihre gegener sind ihnen 10 zu 1 an anzahl überlegen und die Beschworenen Schlangen machen es nicht einfacher 2 Rotten von Anbu sind ihnen schon zum opfer gefallen als sie versuchten eines der 3 Krankenhäuser Konohas zu beschutzen. Es war ohne erfolg das Gebäude steht in Trümmer Leichen der Patienten und des Personals säumen die Reste des einst drei Stöckigen Hauses.

1 Minute dann hab ichs, sind die gedanken von Naruto die Invasoren sind noch nicht soweit vorgedrungen deswegen wird er von nimandem aufgehalten. Unter ihm flüchten Zivilisten Panisch in Richtung vom Berg Konoha wo die Schutz Bunker sind.

Ich hab es geschaft „Nun ans Werk!" Naruto fängt an sein Chakra zu sammeln langsam dann immer schneller „bald...bald" sagt er vor sich hin in der mitte des Daches von Stehend die drei Großen Metalischen Dachzinnen umramen ihn.

„Jetzt" Hier mit beist er sich in seinen Daumen und Presst seine Hand mit dem Blutenden Daumen und seinem Gesammelten Chakra auf den Boden des Daches.

Es Passiert für alles bis auf eine Handvoll überraschend, überall in Konoha tauchen Siegel auf an Wänden auf den Strassen an der Großen Schutzmauer. Überall erstaunte Blicke die Konoha Ninja fragen sich ob das ein Werk der Feinde ist oder ein eine Verteitigungs Massnahme.

Die Invasoren die es bemerken wissen nichts damit anzufangen und bereiten sich auf alles vor was nach ihrem wissen aus Siegeln kommen kann. Was nicht viel ist nur wenige sind noch mit der Art des Siegelns vertraut.

Auch auf dem unter einem Schild geschützten Dach erscheinen die Siegel. Dort hat grade der Schlangen-Sanin den ersten und zweiten Hokage beschworenen. So wohl Ore als auch der dritten sehen und erkennen die Siegel.

Sarutobi hat nur ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Bei Ore sieht das anders aus er kann nur eins er Stammelt „Abbber....er...ist doch Tod!"

„Sein Sohn aber nicht mein Schüler."

Naruto steht in mitten eines Siegels das das Ganze Dach bedeckt. Keine Sekunde nach dem Sarutobi seine Worte Gesprochen hat, fängen Zwischen den drei dachzinnen und Naruto an an kleine Blitze zu zucken.

Es wird nun von Naruto ein Wort gesprochen und damit eine Technik vollführt die seit gut 12Jahren keiner mehr gehört oder gesehen hat, die die Feinde Konohas Fürchten wie kaum etwas anderes.

Und mit einem Schrei der über ganz Konoha zu Hören ist „HARASHIN!"...

Das Ende der Invasion ist nah.

* * *

So das Kapitel 1, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Falls euch die Rechtschreibfehler Stören, sorry aber dann lest einfach was anderes.

Allen anderen Kapitel 2 gibt's ähh gute frage ich Arbeite dran, es wird dann auch ein bischen länger das hier ist mehr wie ein Prolog.

Was es mit Narutos „Maske" die er gegen Neji fallen hat lassen auf sich hat und wer die Personen sind die von Narutos Geheimnis wissen gibts später als Flashback.

Bis dann euer Grim ;)


End file.
